peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Pan (Alternate ending)
Rapunzel approached Flynn, as the Lost Children started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Tod, and Copper help me, Tiana, and the Lost Children rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Rei asked. "Sure!" Rapunzel smiled, as she, Tod, and Copper helped Flynn, Tiana, and the Children rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Flynn covered Rapunzel's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Tiana asked. "Yes!" Rapunzel and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tiana, and the children gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Flynn put on his white T-shirt, matching sweatsocks, and cobalt blue boxer shorts, Rapunzel put on her lavender nightgown. Tod put on his navy blue footy pajamas. Copper put on his brown footy pajamas. Tiana put on her light green sleeping mask. Eddy put on his purple T-shirt with a yellow neck rim and matching pants with yellow ankle rims. Ed put on his blue two-piece pajamas consisting of a jacket and pants. Huey put on his red nightshirt and matching nightcap. Dewey put on his blue nightshirt and matching nightcap. Louie put on his green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Double D put on his yellow footy pajamas with a zipper, a white collar, cuffs, and soles and Webby put on her frilly, pink footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Rapunzel told Tod, Copper, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby the story of "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" while Flynn and Tiana listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents and butlers." Flynn said, as he kissed Rapunzel on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Tod, and Copper will stay in Neverland with me, Tiana, and the children?" Flynn asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Eugene!" Rapunzel said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Tiana, and the children." And with that, Rapunzel and Flynn kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Tod, Ed, Eddy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Copper fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed dolphin toy. "Good night, Rapunzel," Flynn said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Eugene." Rapunzel smiled. "Good night, guys." Simba smiled. "Sleep tight, Tod." Ed said, as he, Tod, the other boys, and the ducklings fell asleep. "Good night, Tiana." Copper said, as he blew a kiss to Tiana, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Copper. We'll see you in the morning." Tiana yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, and Webby fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper stayed with Flynn Rider, Tiana, and the Lost Children in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction